Down to Earth
by gennalindz
Summary: Used Red's I don't know what personality. I was tired but wanted to write fanfiction so I wrote this. It's Cynthia and Red together 3 Woohoo Some kissing - no graphic details (image link) There are no good Cynthia x Red pictures on images so enjoy this beaded Pokemon. Has nothing to do w/ story. Two shot, completed. Please review? Rated T for "minor suggestive adult themes" ;) ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For all of you that wanted a Red x Cynthia story. Had some extra time and didn't feel like continuing Return to the World**

**Hope you guys enjoy this. Please continue to review. I'm lonely and antisocial, I need internet people to tell me I'm doing a good job (or a bad job, whatever's your honest opinion)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any aspect of it. If I did, I would be the very best. That no one ever was. **

* * *

Her alarm clock went off, alerting her to the start of a new day. She was excited, Jervis had mentioned yesterday that someone she knew would be waiting to see her in the afternoon. Cynthia loved visits from old friends she had lost touch with. But Jervis had refused to tell her who her mystery guest was and so all she could do was wait.

At least it was something to do. Of course Cynthia had other obligations, being a champion and such, but after the Junior Cup and the publicity she had gotten from it, she just wanted to be out of the spotlight. She speculated, maybe it would be a challenger, or a visit from news reporters? She sighed, she really hoped no one would ask her questions. Especially at her vacation home. That was going too far. Cynthia wanted ice cream.

She thought about how Trip had failed against Alder and smiled. These up and coming trainers were strong but some didn't know what battling was really about. But these were the trainers she liked to help. Ash was an exception, he had already figured out that the bond between him and his Pokémon was the most important thing. The thing Ash needed to work on now was battling smarter.

Cynthia decided to head downstairs and eat the breakfast Jervis had set out for her earlier. Her butler had already gone into town to run errands. Outside, the sky was blue and a sweet smelling breeze was wafting in through the open window. Cynthia got slight chills, it was cooler than it normally was. She smiled, it was beginning to feel like Sinnoh. Unova was a little warm for her taste but the weather gave her a chance to shed her traditional black coat and wear that nice blue blouse she had bought but never wore. Her blonde hair was blown around gently by the wind and the breeze felt nice against her skin.

After her breakfast she pulled out a book to read. This was a good day so far. She hadn't been disturbed yet and Jervis wasn't back. If she wanted, Cynthia could do whatever she pleased. But there wasn't really anything Cynthia wanted to do except have her visitor show up earlier.

* * *

Red smiled. Cynthia definitely wouldn't expect him to show up at her villa. He had left Mount Silver without telling anybody was was travelling through Unova. The people there didn't know who he was and Red preferred it that way. There weren't any wayward trainers challenging him to battles, no stares because of his reputation, and certainly no women hitting on him. There was only one woman he cared about.

He straightened his cap on his head. When he had told Cynthia's butler that he wanted to visit Cynthia, Jervis just smiled. Red made it clear to Jervis that he would stop by around noon and to tell Cynthia that someone would be coming, but not who. He knew the suspense would be eating away at her. Maybe it would even make her happy to see him. Things didn't turn out the way he had wanted it to when had last seen each other.

Still, he was excited. He would be seeing her again after so long. He wondered if she had changed. Maybe she wouldn't even remember him. Red fidgeted nervously, fixing his shirt. Pikachu looked at him from the bed with amusement in his shiny eyes. The little mouse Pokémon was just as excited to see Cynthia as Red was. Garchomp was one of Pikachu's best friends.

"Pikachu, you're going to have to wait outside while I speak with Cynthia," Red had told his partner yesterday. To his immense surprise, the little mouse had nodded understandingly and responded with an enthusiastic, "Pika!"

Exiting the Pokémon center, Red walked towards Cynthia's villa. He had already memorized the instructions and was quickly there. The walk hadn't been long, Jervis had shown him a short cut yesterday. The butler had told him that roads to the villas are most often circuitous to dissuade curious trainers from stumbling upon homes owned by notable figures in the Pokémon world. Now, he was standing in front of the Sinnoh Champion's beautiful villa with nervous excitement. Today, he would see Cynthia again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahahahahahahhahaha lies! you get to live without knowing what their meeting was like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: jk jk I wouldn't do that to you guys, even though I totally would. In actuality, I just wanted to finish the story :) Please enjoy, read, and review, I'd really appreciate it. Any other shipping ideas? I wanna do IkariShipping but can't think of a beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and I'm not capable of think of a clever saying to add to that to make it less monotonous.**

* * *

A knock on the door followed by a ringing sound that was her doorbell suddenly brought Cynthia out of her book. She was annoyed for a moment, Jervis should know that the door was always unlocked. Then, she looked at the time. 12:00 in the afternoon. It was her visitor. In an instant, her annoyance was replaced by excitement.

Rushing downstairs, she composed herself and then flung open the door, giving herself no time for second guessing.

Red blushed, Cynthia was standing in front of him, her cheeks flushed from something, perhaps exercise. He didn't know what to say. She was so beautiful. Her blonde hair fell just below her knee before it curved upwards. Her hourglass shaped body was stunningly sexy and her gray eyes playful. He traced every curve of her body, every angle of her face, trying to memorize everything. Her mouth was turned upwards in a coy smile. She had placed one hand on her hip as a habit as she turned towards him. She still wore the Umbreon ear clips he had given her so long ago and they swung from side to side slightly as she turned.

Cynthia's gray eyes widened as she saw Red. He was still as handsome as he had ever been. His piercing red eyes seemed to take in every fiber of her being and she suddenly felt shy and insecure about herself. He had seen her without her coat on before, why did it feel like he was seeing her for the first time? She noticed his usual cap and jacket but today it was unzipped, leaving his undershirt exposed. His jeans were ripped in all the right places and he looked, she had to admit it, hot. Unconsciously, she noticed Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder. His hair was a bit shorter now and as he took off his hat and fiddled with it, almost nervously? She wanted to run her fingers through his hair. All of their memories had begun to come back to her. Everything she had fought so hard to repress when he had left were starting to crash through her now flimsy barriers and flood into her mind. Wave after wave of happy, sad, upsetting, euphoric thoughts filled her mind as Red slowly lifted his head and made eye contact with her.

An instant spark. An intense feeling. The world felt like it was crashing down around him but he didn't even bother to pick up the pieces because a new one was rebuilding as the old one fell apart. He could feel his heart racing and the blood rushing around his body. Almost like it was trying to cleanse him. Remove all of his sins and make him fresh again. His cells craved for the new oxygen. Oxygen he and Cynthia shared. He wondered if she felt it too. If she felt how his heart was beating. If she felt how badly he yearned to hold her in his arms. If she felt the good and bad times surround her and shut out all other people. Maybe he was just imagining, but he never wanted to stop thinking about _them._ Together.

"Red."

Her voice shocked him out of his reverie. "Cynthia," he replied, offering her a meek smile.

"Why are you here?"

Did she sound angry? Upset? He tried to describe what he had heard in her voice.

All of a sudden, she felt hurt. She was hurt at his betrayal. She was hurt because he left her. She was hurt because he had never put his heart on his sleeve and risked his feelings for her. She had missed him. He had never visited. Until now.

"Cynthia? What's wrong?" Red was afraid he had made a mistake, coming to her villa. She didn't seem happy to see him.

She wasn't sure. He had visited her like she had always wanted him to but why was she feeling this way? She should be happy. She shouldn't be mad at him. But... it wasn't like that. She was just frustrated. It had been so long since she had someone she could share her feelings with. She had grown apart from all of her friends ever since she became champion. The people she had met on her Pokémon journey were either not comfortable talking to her now or just wanted to be around her for the publicity. She didn't want friends like that. When she had met Red, he was open and honest about himself. He told her about his reputation and who he was and then just like that, asked her to disregard it. She hadn't told him who she was until the subject of Pokémon came up. At first, he was a little surprised but had recovered quickly and proceeded to ask her to a battle. Their battle ended prematurely with him sneaking around to her side of the field and scooping her up before planting a lingering kiss gently on her cheek. Right then, she had fallen in love.

Red was close to panicking inside. He had expected her to be surprised but then thought she would jump into his arms and hug him. His mind was filled with doubts. Maybe she had found someone else. Maybe she just forgot who he was. He didn't understand.

"Nothing." Cynthia said too quickly.

Red raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue speaking. She didn't say anything. To him, it seemed like she was forcing herself to remain silent. After what felt like the longest time, she spoke.

"Come in."

It was more of a command than an invitation but Red was happy to obey.

They sat down on her couch, positioning themselves at a distance from each other. He tried a smile which she tersely returned.

"How have you been?" Red asked her, trying to feel his way through the space between them.

Cynthia didn't change her facial expression. Stone cold. "Fine. Yourself?" She recognized herself reverting to her old immature way of dealing with people she didn't want to deal with, retreating from the conversation. She needed to decide.

"Good," he replied awkwardly. He didn't know how to continue. She obviously didn't want him to be here. Maybe he should just leave? Luckily, Cynthia spoke before he could stand up to go.

"Have you been on Mount Silver all this time?" She remained stoic.

Red nodded, relieved that she was talking to him, "I haven't left it until now. We've been training there." Perhaps there was a chance.

"Why."

"What?" He wasn't sure how to answer. She hadn't actually specified what kind of information she wanted.

"Why'd you leave?" She finally showed some emotion. She sounded resentful and wounded at the same time. Cynthia wanted an explanation even though she knew she would never get what from Red what she wanted to hear.

It was a double-edged question and he had hesitated a moment too long.

"You never cared did you?" Cynthia's shoulders seemed to sag and her eyes were full of sorrow.

Red didn't know what to say to comfort her. He _did_ care. Everyday he was around her he had wanted to tell her he enjoyed every moment he spent with her. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to let her know that he didn't want to hurt her. Ever. He just didn't know how. The words wouldn't come to him. The emotions were always there. While he exiled himself to Mount Silver his thoughts were constantly on her. Whenever the wind blew, he thought about the gentle waves in her blonde hair. When the skies clouded, he thought about the stormy gray color of her beautiful eyes. Even the soothing sound of the mountain spring reminded him of her voice. He would write poetry if he could. He wanted to tell her that...

"I missed you."

Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. She had expected some excuse, something about getting stronger with his Pokémon. Anything that would exempt him from any responsibility for her feelings. Anything, except that. He was admitting something to her. He wasn't avoiding the subject. He was finally talking about _his_ feelings.

"I missed you." He repeated. The expression on Cynthia's face told him he had said the right thing. She looked more relaxed and willing to talk to him now. But it wasn't just something he decided to say because he knew she would appreciate it. He truly meant it. While he was on Mount Silver he had tried to convince himself that he had left so he could be a better person for her. By the end of every day he had succeeded but every morning he thought of more reasons why he shouldn't have left society. His thoughts always ended up on Cynthia.

She could scarcely breathe. He wasn't lying. He wasn't making this up to make her feel better. He really meant it?

As if answering her unspoken question, he reassured her, "Really. I missed you every moment."

Her heart melted and she could barely restrain herself from telling him to hold her in his arms and never let go. She still had to know, "Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I don't know," he shook his head slightly, frustrated. He would have to speak even when he didn't know the right words. "I..." he began.

Cynthia played with her hair impatiently.

"I wasn't good enough for you," he blurted out.

She started, he was definitely good enough for her. Sometimes she had been afraid she wasn't good enough for him. He could have any girl he wanted but he had chosen her. Why?

"I couldn't live with the idea that you could always have someone better than me. That... that... that someone else could make you happier than I could ever make you." Red's voice was steeped with emotion. This was easier than he had thought.

His words made her heart sing and she couldn't resist any longer. Throwing herself at him, she pushed her fingers through his hair and kissed him hard on the mouth.

It was his turn to be surprised as Cynthia kissed him hard. He certainly wasn't complaining though and kissed her back with every ounce of passion and love he had for her.

When they broke apart, they were breathless. They looked into each other's eyes and began to laugh. The tension that had formed before was gone and all that was left was their love for each other.

* * *

When Jervis returned from his "errands" he found Cynthia with her head on Red's shoulder. Red had his arm wrapped around her so that the space between them had been minimized. Red kissed Cynthia on the nose and she looked up at him mischievously before kissing up and down his neck eliciting quiet moans of pleasure. Jervis smiled as he shook his head in their direction and stepped outside to run more "errands."

* * *

**A/N: So, I guess that's done with. I didn't really know what I wanted. It wasn't really an inspiration piece, more of a "let's write a fanfiction" day. I dunno. Please review. I'm begging you. If you've read this I would really like feedback. Feedback is how I thrive. I don't care if you didn't like it, I want email notifications saying that people commented! Reviews take like thirty seconds to write. I try to reply to every review that I get to say thank you and try to make my future stories better (mainly because I have no life). Tell me what you think!  
Thanks for reading,  
XXX**


End file.
